H2O- New Generation Mermaids
by Fairylover2095901
Summary: Olivia is the new girl in town and she makes friends with two girls; Melody and Chloe. They eventually become best friends. But one night, as they come in contact with the Moon Pool with a full moon above them, they turn into mermaids. How will they cope with their new selves? And will Olivia discover a secret about herself before it's too late. (I SUCK AT SUMMARIES)
1. New city

**Hello people of the world and fanfiction! It's meh again! And I present to you, another story, and it's about -drum roll-... MERMAIDS! I suddenly got a weird addiction to mermaids .-. Don't ask me why. I don't understand. Anyways... I've been thinking about a whole lot of stories lately. They just keep flodding my poor head :C. So I decided to post this one! I may or may not post other ones soon... umm. Okay. Let's begin!**

Chapter 1  
New beginning  
Normal pov

It was a wet Sunday evening at the Gold Coast in Australia. A family of four driving a car to their new house. Looks like they just moved into the city. Let's take a look inside and see what's going on...

"MOOOOOOOM!" yelled light-brown haired,15 year old Olivia Brier.

"Olivia, simmer down! Our decision is final. There's no going back" said her mum, Lucy Brier. A middle aged woman, in her late twenties and early thrities

"Besides, you're going to love it here" sad her dad, Mike Brier. He's in his mid thirties now.

"No we won't. This town already seems like a bore" said her brother, Joey Brier.**(his hair is just like Max's own from The Thundermans)**

"Well, it may or may not be. You'll be attending Suncoast High. Where I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends!" Said her mum

"I doubt it" Said Olivia, whist looking out the window

-30 minutes later-  
Olivia's pov The rain stopped falling and we got to our new home 30 minutes later. Whoop-dee-doo. But I gotta say, it was pretty big. My dad parked the car in the garage and we all got out. We removed all our bags and suitcases while dad went up to open the door. We dragged our bags all the way over to the door. My mouth dropped as I saw what was inside. A flat screen plasma TV, 2 deluxe purple couches and a big coffee table. I also saw a staircase with gold railings. I left my bags and ran over to the kitchen and saw a big silver and black cooker and oven, a white microwave, a big silver fridge, and shiny counters.

"This looks awesome! Maybe there is a silver lining in every cloud" I said. I walked over to the others who had already packed all the bags in. And they didn't look happy that I didn't help out.

"But one thing's important right now... Dibs on the big room!" said Joey. Dangit! I can't believe I forgot to call dibs on the big room

"Hey! No fair!" I protested

"Life's not or not, little girl, the big room is mine! Besides, I'm older" he said. I turned my head to mum

"He's right. He called dibs and he is older" she said

"This is not fair! Joey always gets the big room!" I ranted. I ran over to one of the couches and flopped on it. I buried in my head in it and started screaming

"Well, your father and I knew this could happen. So we got two big rooms." said my mum. I immediately raised my head up

"Dibs on the bigger room!" I said quickly. I looked at Joey and he looked like he was about to faint. Yes! Finally, victory! I ran over to my suitcase and dragged it up the staircase and into the hallway. I saw labels on some doors. One said 'BATHROOM', another said 'PARENT'S ROOM', another said 'BIG ROOM' and another said...

"Ah-hah! 'BIGGER ROOM'!" I opened the door carefully and stepped in with my luggage. There was a big warddrobe and like half a king size bed. There was also a beside table and a mini fridge on the two sides of the bed. I dragged my luggage over to my bed and flopped them on it. I sat on my bed and continued looking around. My mum then opened the door and peeked in

"How's the room?" she asked

"It's nice. It's...really nice" I said whislt looking aorund

"Okay, make sure you unpack fast. Dinner will be here soon."

"You're cooking already?" I asked

"Of course not! I ordered pizza" she said. I formed an 'o' shape with my moth and she closed the door. I laid ddown on my bed and started thinking of what's ahead of me in this new city. As I started thinking, I started dozing off...

**Not so great. I think. Tell me what you think! Review!**


	2. Chloe and Melody

**Hey y'all. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. We'll not so long but I haven't updated yet so...sorry. hope this chapter serves as an apology. By the way, the reviewer that told me about beta writing (sorry I forgot your name but I'm too lazy to check XD), I'd like to know more about it. Maybe you can PM me about it and we can chat =D. Enjoy the chapter!**

New school

Olivia's pov

"...Olivia? Olivia! Wake up!" I heard my mum yell. I jumped at the sound of her voice. I realised I had slept of for like 20 minutes tops. "Pizza's here! Get down here." I got off my bed and lazily made my way downstairs.

"It's about time you got here." said dad. I ignored his remarks and, with my eyes closed, turned to mum's direction

"What kind of pizza?" I asked

"Pepperoni and sausage in one 2 boxes. And meat lovers combo in the others." My eyes suddenly opened and brightened up as I ran over to the boxes of pizza. I opened the boxes and sniffed them. They smelled so good, I reached out to dig in. I heard my mum clear her throat and I turned over to see her giving me a 'where are your manners' look. I closed the box of pizza and made a fake sad look

"Oops. Sorry." I said, not able to contain my giggle.

-Monday arrives...-

Ugh. I wish I would go back in time to summer. My alarm clock went off at 7:00 am. I had to get to school by eight. I'm not as excited as I thought I'd be, so I decided not to rush things. I took off my pyjamas and took a shower. I went downstairs to see mum frying some bacon and eggs

"Well good morning sunshine. Are you ready for your first day of your new school?" she asked all perky and cheery as if she was the one going to school

"You make it sound like I'm in elementary school" I said with a hint of irritation. But I just shrugged

"But I guess so. Although I'm not gonna enjoy being a newbie."

"Oh sweetie. It'll go great. Just you see" she assured

-Moments later-

We pulled up by a school that showcased some students flooding in and out of the school. Fear and anxiety rose in me as my mum pressured me to get out of the car

"Do I have to?" I whined

"Yes, if you ever want to see me again." she jokingly threatened. I sighed and reluctantly got out of the car.

"Have a good time! And make some friends." I ignored her last remarks and started towards the door of the school. I placed my hand on the door and paused for a moment. I turned back and saw that mum had already gone. I sighed and turned back to the door. I opened it and walked in. The halls were filled with students. They were all shoving books into their lockers and chatting with one another. I felt so left out I decided to just walk around. I directed my eyes from one angle to another. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going and it happened.

THUD!

I had collided with another girl and we came crashing down. I don't think she's so happy about it

"I'm so so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and-" I started. But she cut me off

"Why can't you watch where you're going, newbie?!" she scowled. Another girl ran over to us. She looks nice enough.

"Are you two okay?" she asked. The first girl still looked kinda mad.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking" I replied. The second girl helped me up. The first girl got up on her own and dusted her clothes

"Anytime. I'm Chloe." she said. "The girl you knocked over is Melody".

"I'm so sorry I knocked you down." I said to Melody "I wasn't watching where I was going and I don't really know my way around". She stared at me for some moments before she smiled

"It's okay. I'm just mad because I have to come to school again after summer vacation. I miss it so much. I should be in bed right now." she said

"I know right? As if coming to this new city wasn't bad enough." I said jokingly.

"Well welcome to Sun coast high. Home of the... whatever we are" said Chloe.

"Um...thanks?" I laughed. "Do you know where my locker is?"

"Oh, you'll have to meet the school principal for that. Don't worry, she won't bite." said Melody. "Come on. We'll show you where her office is" And with that, they led me to her office.

-Few minutes later-

I got to know my locker number and my schedule for the week. I got to my locker, opened it and put some books in it. The bell rang to indicate the first class.

"Time for Maths class" said Chloe.

"Nervous?" Melody asked me. Why should I be?

"Hmm...nah." I said calmly "there's nothing to be scared of. I might survive."

"Well in that case, let's go before we're late. You probably don't wanna be late to class on your first day" said Melody. And with that, we all went to class.

**A/N that was long '.' I think. I feel so drained. But don't worry, the next chapter is under construction. It'll be ready soon. Promise. Review!**


	3. Journey To Mako island

**Hello everyone. It's time for chapter 3! But I'm a bit disappointed. Why? I got no reviews whatsoever '-' I feel like I'm a bad writer and no one wants to tell me XD. Whatever. Just review plz? This is where the real action begins. Enjoy! (too many exclamation marks XDDDDDDDDDD)**

Chapter 3  
Journey To Mako (Olivia's pov)  
The end of school eventually came and I made my way home. I entered my house and saw my dad reading a newspaper on a couch, my mum making a phone call and Joey lying on the sofa, listening to some music on his earphones. I ran upstairs and to my room. I changed from my school clothes, took a bath and changed into a purple tank top with a golden star on it and denim shorts. I also wore my ankle high purple boots and did my hair in a low ponytail. I went downstairs and saw that mum had ended her call.

"Hello sweetie" mum said "And how was school today?"

"Same as it was on my first day of school back home. It was terrible" I started "But in the end, I made two friends. Their names are Melody and Chloe"

"Good for you!" My dad said while reading his paper

"It shows you're making progress" my mum, entering the kitchen.

"No it doesn't." I replied. "I just got lucky. Things may get worse.". My dad put his paper down and looked at me. He got up and walked in the direction of the stairs.

"Don't think negative thoughts, honey. I'm sure you're gonna sweep everyone off their feet. Especially the boys" he added mockingly and winked at me. My eyes went wide and I gazed at my dad for what he just said. He chuckled and made his way upstairs. Mum returned from the kitchen with a plate of cookies

"Don't mind your dad, sweetie. He's just mocking you" she said. "Cookie?". I mumbled a "Yes, please" and made my way to my mum. I was interupted in my steps as the doorbell rang. I turned halfway and made my way to the door, while my mum went back to the kitchen. I was surprised at who I saw standing at the door.

"Well if it isn't the blond haired belle. Melody?" **(A/N FYI, Melody is blonde and Chloe is black haired)**

"Hey there" she said casually. She was wearing a pink polo shirt with white shorts and pink sneakers with white laces

"Come in" I said, moving away so she could come in."How did you know where I live?"

"We-ll... I was on my way home and I saw you on the street entering this house. And my house is directly next to yours"

"Seriously? Like, serious?" I asked

"Yep". There was a moment of silence, before I spoke up

"...Stalker!" I teased.

"Hey!" she said and I stuck my tongue out at her like a 2 yr old "Whatever. I came here for a reason"

I raised my eyebrow in amusement "Which is?"

Before she could talk, I told Joey to get out of there, that we had to chat.

"Whatever. Have fun chatting about tea parties and boys" he said mockingly and ran upstairs before I could respond.

"Is he always like this?" asked Melody

"Nah. Underneath all the stubborness, he's a sweet and soft kid" I said, chuckling "Anyways, why are you really here?"

"Oh. Chloe's uncle Marvin just got a new speed boat, and she wants us to test it out now." she said. "We'll just go cruising around in the water"

Hmm...sounds harmless enough. But wait! What if our boat turns over? What if sharks attack us? What if we run out of gas? What if we run out of gas, our boat turns over and sharks attck us?! I don't think I'm up to it.

"I-I don't know Melody. I don't think it's a good idea" I said as boldly as I could. Unfortunately, she could sense some fear in my voice

"Don't worry. You don't need to be afraid. I'm pretty sure there won't be any problem." she assured. I still wasn't convinced "We'll be going on our own"

"Really?" I saked a bit surprised

"Yeah. Chloe's uncle trusts us. He thinks we're mature enough to swim out into the ocean" she said. I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. "So, you coming?"

I hesitated a bit, then decided to go. "Yup. I guess it couldn't be that bad.". I mean, what's the worst that could happen. We got up and got ready to leave, when my mum came in and stopped us in our tracks.

"Oh hello" she said in Melody's direction. Then she turned to me "Is this one of your new friends?"

"Yup. This is Melody." I said, lifting my hand in her direction. "And we're going out for a boat ride"

"A boat ride?" We nodded "In the ocean?" We nodded again "I don't know..."

"Oh come on mum! This is a good way for me to hang out with my new friends. Please?" I pleaded. She hesitated a little before she gave in. Melody and I cheered and we high fived.

"But be careful, okay?"

"We will, Ma'am. We promise" said Melody. And before my mum could say anything else, we made our way out the door. But she called out to us even as we went out. I walked back to her and she handed me a sealable bag of cookies

"Just in case you and your friends get hungry okay?" I grabbed the bag from her, thanked her and ran back to Melody. We made our way over to the docks where Chloe was waiting for us. (P.S The docks close to Ocean Cafe)

-AT THE DOCKS-  
"Hey Chloe" I yelled and waved as we got closer to her. We finally made it and I started panting with Melody as we had been running

"Hey. Glad you could make it." she said. She wore a middle sleeved orange shirt with white knee length shorts. She got into the boat carefully and so did Melody and I.

"I get to drive!" claimed Chloe as she made her way to the engine. Melody and I sat down as we were too pooped to do anything but sit. I brought out a cookie from my cookie bag and started munching on it

"Girls" I said when I swallowed my cookie "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Olivia, you have nothing to worry about. We're going to be fine. If somethingwere to go wrong, an adult would have come with us. Heck, we wouldn't have gone at all. So just calm down." Chloe said assuringly. But I didn't feel so comfortable, but there was no going back. Chloe turned on the engine and the speed boat roared to life. Soon enough, we were out and about

-5 minutes later-  
"How long have we been out here?" I whined, feeling a bit sick

"Just for like 5 minutes or something" said Melody

"It seems longer" I said again. Chloe had turned east and kept going forward. About 2 minutes later, we started hearing a beeping sound. Melody, who had been asleep, woke upa nd looked around.

"What was that?" She asked while still looking around

"I don't know" I replied

"Oh no!" exclaimed Chloe "I think I know what's wrong... we're out of gas!" she said as she stared at the fuel gauge

"What?" I yelled as I sped over to the fuel gauge. Empty. Oh no. "No no no no NO! WE CANNOT BE OUT OF FUEL!"

"Well, actually, we're almost out of fuel." said Chloe

"What's the difference?!"

"Calm down, Olivia.." said Melody

"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? WE'RE OUT OF FREAKING FUEL!" I yelled. I felt like I was losing it. I sat back down and felt like stabbing myself. Unfortunately, there wasn't a knife there.

"We may not be able to turn around and make it back" said Chloe, with a bit of fear in her voice. Suddenly, I saw an island not too far away.

"Hey girls, maybe we can dock over there" I said, pointing to the island. Melody's eyes went wide and she stood.

"Oh no! No no no no. We are not going there" she said, shaking her head

"Why not? It's just Mako" said Chloe. What's Mako?

"Exactly. I've heard a lot of rumors about it. People say it's a very strange place.

"Well, it's too late. If we turn around, we'll be stuck in the middle of the ocean." informed Chloe. I feel sea sick all of a sudden

"Well, I refuse to dock at Mako and risk my life!" said Melody and she closed her eyes, tossed her head in another direction and crossed her arms on her chest. There was a sudden bump on the boat, causing Melody to fall

"Too late. We're already here" I said. Chloe and I got out of the boat, leaving Melody to recover. We pulled the boat further on land and then we started stretching and soon, Melody joined us and started stretching too.

"Ugh. This is a nightmare. I'm stuck on mako with a boat with no fuel and two nut jobs"

"Don't worry Melody. As long as we're on land, we can pretty much survive...I hope" I added, which made melody to shiver. I turned my gazze to another direction which was leading to a forest. I guess my curiosity got the best of me and I started walking to it...

Melody's pov **(Finally, a pov change!)**  
This is by far, the worst afternoon of my week. We're stranded on Mako and who knows what might happen.

"I can't believe this happened" I said to Chloe "We need to get out of here. Now"

"Can't we explore Mako first? i've always wanted to see the contents of this place" she said all bubbly

"Are you crazy? And risk our lives? Who knows what lurks here"

"But how come Olivia gets to explore and I don't?" she whined. What is she talking about

"What are you talking about? Olivia's right he-" I turned around for emphasis to find her not there "what the heck?"

"She went into the forest." I turned my gaze back to Chloe

"Wha-t?! We have to find her! She knows nothing about this place!"

"Neither do you"

"I- whatever. Come on!" I said and grabbed her hand. I dragged her into the forest and into the possible path that Olivia went.

Olivia's pov  
I continued down a path in Mako. I don't see why Melody said it's strange, it's actually peaceful. I stopped in my tracks as I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Melody and Chloe behind me, calling out to me. They finally got to me.

"Took ya long enough." I said while crossing my arms and with a smirk on my face

"Olivia, you have no idea what you're doing." said Melody "This place could be dangerous."

"So far, it hasn't been. Now if you could excuse me, i'd like to keep on adventuring" I said and kept on walking, with Chloe behind me

"What?! Okay, you girls go. But I will not get lost on a strange island with creppy crawlies around! I'm heading back to the boat!"

"whatever"

Normal pov  
Melody somehow made her way back to the boat and climbed the back of it

_Great,_ she thought, _I'm stuck here for who knows how long._ She looked around to see the bag of cookies which Olivia had left. She took it and brought out two cookies and started nibbling on them. Then she saw something that caught her eye.

"What's this?" she said. she finished the cookies and went to a red box that they hadn't noticed. She opened it and it was empty "Darn it". Then she kept the box at the far back and revealed a compartment.

_Hmm,_ she thought again, _I don't remember seeing this on the boat_. She opened the compartment and was surprised to see..

"Fuel! We have extra fuel!" She jumped out of the boat happily. "I can go home! But wait... I have to find the girls and tell them!" and with that, she took off, running towards the forest.

-With Olivia and Chloe-  
"How do you suppose we cross?" asked Olivia. They had gottan to a point where they had to jump down

"I don't know. Jump?" suggested Chloe

"Sounds too risky". So they just stood there, still thinking of how to cross

-Meanwhile with Melody-  
Melody's pov  
I was running in the path the girls went. We have extra fuel so we can go home!. Then I stopped immediately. I heard a noise like a grumbling stomach.

"But that's not me... I just ate cookies..." I turned back to see if anything was there. i thought I saw something moving in the shadows and I took off screaming and running for my dear life. I wasn't watching where I was going because I was looking back, to see if the thing caught up with me. The noise grew louder and louder and I ran faster and faster. I guess I should have been watching my front because I bumped into Chloe and Olivia by mistake and the three of us came rolling down a path. We eventually rolled into a hole and kept going down, screaming along the way. We came to a stop down the hole as we were knocked out from hitting our heads on the hard ground.

- A few hours later, Back on land; The Brier residence-  
Normal pov  
Lucy Brier was pacing up and down the house until she, yet once again, gazed at the clock. Almost 8:00 pm. Dinner was ready and Olivia still wasn't back home.

_Where is she?_, she thought. She was getting worried. _Something bad might have happened to her._ She sighed and called out to Joey and Mike to come down for dinner. mike was the first to come downstairs and noticed the gloomy expression on her face

"What's the matter honey?" he asked, already guessing the answer

"Olivia. She isn't back yet. I'm worried" she said

"I can tell." he said and moved to her and held her hands "Don't worry about Olivia. I'm sure she's fine. we all know her to be brave and courageous. She laughs in the face of danger... kind of reminds me of you." She laughed a little " So don't worry, okay?"

"I guess so." she said, and moved to the dining table

-Back with the girls on Mako island. A full moon in the setting of the inky sky-

Olivia's pov  
I stirred and slowly woke up from what seemed like an eternal sleep. I got up from where I was and looked around. At first i couldn't recall where i was, but later, everything started flooding back to my memory. I woke the other girls up and they relunctantly got up

"Where are we? What happened?" asked Melody, still feeling a bit tired

"We're on Mako island, remember? we fell down a hole" I said to refreshen their memory

"Oh right! I remember" said Chloe "How do we get out?"

"I... don't know" said Melody as she looked around the somewhat dark cave. I walked around a bit and noticed some stairs

"Hey girls, follow me. Maybe we can find a way out" I said and started walking down the stiars. And soon, the others followed. We kept on walking until Chloe said something

"Look! There's an opening on the other side!" she shrieked and we started walking faster. We finally got to the opening only to find what looked like a pool

"A pool? Really? Is this some kind of joke?" said Melody. Chloe and I walked closer to the pool and we stood at the brim, looking at our reflection in the pool

"It is a pretty pool." I said "Kinda makes me wish I were back home. I need a bath"

"Same here" said chloe "I stink"

Normal pov (sorry for the random pov change :p)

Melody, who was standing behind the two girls, thought of an idea. She crept quietly behind the girls and pushed them inside. They fell into the pool with a big splash.

"Melody! Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?!" Olivia raged. Melody, who was laughing at this time, walked over to the brim.

"Hey, you two said you needed a bath. I gave you one" Then she giggled some more as Olivia and Chloe looked at each other "Okay, all kidding aside. Gove me your hands and I'll help you out" She strecthed her two hands in their direciton. Olivia and chloe looked at each other again with an impish smile on their faces and each grabbed an arm. They yanked it and pulled Melody into the pool with them. They burst out laughing while Melody was struggling to stay afloat until she stabilized

"I gotta say, you deserved that" said Olivia. They stopped laughing as they all looked up. The full moon was right above them. The moon light shone on the and blue crystal like things started rising up and the water started bubbling. They still stared at the moon until it passed by. They returned their gaze to each other with confused looks on their faces

"O-kay. That was weird" Chloe managed to say. The other girls agreed and they got out of the pool. They eventually found a way out of the cave and made their way back to the boat.

"I forgot to tell you guys. we had extra fuel!" said Melody. the other girls gaped at her

"Seriously?! Fill it up!" yelled Olivia. So together, they filled the boat with fuel and set back home.

**Okay, next chapter is coming soon. Review!**


	4. AN please read it

**Hey guys. I neeed your opinion on something. And this goes to my other stories, cause you may probably see them there...**

**I don't know if I should continue with this stories anymore... I'm confused on if I should or should not. And don't ask me why, I won't tell you. But you can guess if you want. But one of the reasons is I'll be going away to boarding school soon. =(. So let me know if I should continue with this stories or not...**

** ~Fairylover2095901**


End file.
